Seven minutes in heaven Hetalia
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Seven minutes in heaven with Hetalia. Self-insert. ReaderXcountry. Rated for limes and language. Human names used.
1. Prologue

**So I love Hetalia with all my heart. I wanted to write a 7 minutes in heaven with it so I'm finally getting it started. It's a reader insert kind of thing so if you don't like that, well then don't read this. But for those of you who do like it YAY. This is just the opening to what I'm writing. For each chapter it'll tell a little story involving you and the country that you'll end up with in the closet for seven minutes. I hope you'll enjoy this. I don't own Hetalia or the characters sadly. Read and Review if you feel so inclined. Any requests let me know. Shoot me a PM or review. Any suggestions same deal. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve day, there was a little snow on the ground but not much. You had been lazy all day simply lying in bed. But America's party was later that evening. You knew that everyone was going to be there and that Alfred's parties were usually pretty awesome. Your alarm went off that said you needed to start getting ready for it. You sang along to the song as you started getting ready and turned the volume up to the loudest it could go.

You took almost two hours to figure out what to wear to compliment your eyes and hair and make you look festive but good looking at the same time. Then you put your bag together. There was a change of clothes and some things to fix your hair and make-up with. With a house full of countries and alcohol you just never knew what was going to happen and you liked to be prepared. You had checked the weather that morning and knew it was supposed to snow a little after the party started, but it wasn't supposed to be that bad.

You were bored like nothing else, having prepared as much as you could for this party. You didn't know why but you just felt like something was going to happen tonight. Good or bad you weren't sure, but something was definitely coming. You were bouncing up and down almost because of the feeling.

So you decided to hell with it and left to get there early so you could help the American set up. You got there almost an hour early, but you knew Alfred wouldn't mind. He always needed as much help as he could get. You walked up to his house and locked your car before knocking on his door.

"Hey dude! You're way early!" Alfred grinned at you and let you walk past him into his house.

"I thought you could use some help setting up," you told him with a smile as you took a look around you. His decorations were all out as you expected.

"Besides, it's Christmas Eve and no girl wants to be alone all day on this lovely night before Christmas," you blew a piece of your hair out of face and Alfred laughed that obnoxious laugh of his.

"Alright dudette! Well as long as you're here come help me finish getting ready!" he ran off to get the rest of the decorations all ready.

You got to work helping Al set up and a lot sooner than you would have thought people started showing up. This party wasn't going to end well at all. You could just feel it in your soul that Alfred was going to pull something weird. You didn't know how much you actually wanted to participate in his schemes. You hoped that he wasn't planning on playing one of those kissing or hooking up games. You heard the doorbell again and took a deep breath. How bad could this possibly be?


	2. Italy (Feliciano)

**Chapter one. This is how it's going to be set up kind of. Different story line for each country. Inspiration for this is the song "All about us" by He is We. **

* * *

You hopped off the chair you had been standing on to go see who had come to the door. You turned around to see that almost everyone had arrived.

"Did you all show up together?" You asked under your breath and shook you head. You were moving the chair out of the way when you heard an all too familiar cry of excitement.

"(Your name)! Mia bella!" Feliciano was always so excited to see everyone, but it still made you smile and feel special. These butterflies in your stomach only started happening a little while ago. Why were you all of a sudden so nervous around him? You hadn't known him very long, but you loved how hyper he was and how fun.

He jumped into you and hugged you so tightly it was difficult to breathe.

"F-Feli, It's nice to see you, too. But I can't…b-breathe…" you gasp out as he releases you.

"I'm sorry! I'ma just so happy to see you here! It's almost Christmas and I love it when we all get to be together!" He smiled that cute adorable smile at you. You can't help but return it.

He always made you feel lighter and even though you don't know if he'd ever go for a girl like you, sometimes it was nice to hope.

Feli takes it upon himself to stick close to you for most of the night. He can't stay still very long, however, so you're constantly moving. He drags you around with him as he talks to everyone there. Ludwig gives you a sympathetic look, but it doesn't look like he envies you one bit. He seems a lot more relaxed now that Feliciano is stuck to you like glue instead of himself. You didn't mind. He was just so cute and everything he did made you want to giggle.

You looked out the window and noticed it had started snowing and you frowned just a little bit. It wasn't supposed to start snowing just yet, and it looked a lot heavier than what the weather man had said it would be. You would have thought about it more, but Feliciano started talking to you.

"Hey! Let's go explore this mansion! It's so big and there might be some pasta hidden around here somewhere!" he pulled at your arm and you almost lost your balance, but regained it soon enough.

"Zitto fratello! (Shut up, brother) You're so annoying!" Romano was glaring at him and you glared right back at him.

"Be nice Lovi." You said, sticking up for Feli. "Come on, let's go then," you looked at Feli as you spoke and he cheered before pulling you along with him to go exploring. You smiled just slightly as he pulled you along. This party wasn't going to bad after all.

After another few hours the snow had gotten really bad outside. You sighed a little discouraged. You hadn't wanted to be stranded here all night. But there was no way your car was going to get out of there in this kind of snow. In fact it didn't look like anyone was going anywhere for the night. You watched as everyone discussed the very thing you had been thinking about.

"Yo! As there hero, I am going to let everyone know that you're all allowed to stay here tonight! There's more than enough room, but some people will have to buddy up. Anyways, that's all. BACK TO THE PARTY!" Alfred then proceeded to run over to Arthur who was yelling at him to behave and Francis made some comment about how Arthur never does so why should Alfred have to. Which just started a whole new round of problems.

You rub your temples a little. It was going to be along night. Feliciano came back over to you with a drink, which you gratefully accepted and threw down like it was nothing. You needed it to prepare for the rest of this party.

"Thanks," you say to him and set the glass aside as you begin to watch people again, getting more and more frustrated as you did.

"Mia bella you looka so upset! Like Germany when we are at world meetings!" He smiled at you and you simply nod your head. Did he just compare you to Ludwig? Not cool man.

"We're going to be stuck here all night and this bunch isn't exactly the best at getting along," you say with a sigh and a slight groan as you close your eyes.

"If I have to listen to Francis and Arthur argue all night I'm going to have to kill someone," you open your eyes to see Feli thinking about something. He suddenly gets a huge smile on his face and grabs your arm. Yanking you up he pulls you with him through the party.

"Hey…Where are we going?" you ask him. You don't argue, but your eyebrow furrows as you pass a bunch of rooms. He pulls you into a big almost ball room looking place and you take a few minutes to take it in.

"Has this always been here?" you whisper to yourself out loud.

"Si~~ It's where Alfred used to throw fancy parties." He was playing with a black box you couldn't quite see what it was.

"Why are we in here?" you ask as he comes back over to your side.

"Ia thought I could help distract you from everyone else! I remember you telling Ludwig that you wanted to learn how to dance~ so I'ma going to teach you!" He was just a goofy little kid and you shook your head. There was no way he could dance. He acted like a little puppy with no sense of his surroundings. He pushes play on the black music box and a waltz starts playing. He takes one of your hand in his and guides the other to his shoulder.

He stands up straight and pulls you close to him. He slowly starts leading you in a slow waltz. Your eyes widen as you realize how amazing he is at this. You never would have thought he could dance.

"How did you…I mean when.."

"My grandpa Rome taught me!" He smiled as he twirled you around some more.

"He was an amazing dancer, and I guess I picked it up from him!"

You smile and try and focus on learning how to do this right.

"That's amazing Feli," you manage to say through your concentration.

After a little while you get your footing and you realize how close the two of you are. You feel the blush come up on your cheeks as he pulls you closer to him. You can't seem to find anything to say and you hear him humming along to the song playing. You close your eyes for a moment and let this perfect second last as long as it can.

Sooner than you would have liked the song ended. You open your eyes to see him just paying attention to you and you blush again. He was so close you could stand up on your tip toes and kiss him. But instead you slowly back away from him and say

"W-We should get back to the party," you say and he is instantly back to that little kid again.

"Ve~~ okay! Let'sa go!" He grabs your hand and pulls you out of the room once more. That blush is a permanent look on your face around him now.

A half hour later Alfred is shoving a hat into your face.

"Hey dudette! We're playing seven minutes in heaven! Pick an object and see who the lucky guy is!"

"What if I don't want…."

"I'll pick for you and have Ivan shove you in the closet if you don't do this willingly," Al said with a smile, but you knew he was serious.

So you put your hand in the hat and picked the first thing your hand touched. It was a box of pasta. You started laughing and smiled brightly as you realized there was only one person who would carry this with them to a party.

"Ve~ hey that'sa mine! That means (your name) gets to come into the closet with me!" Feli cheered and you smiled a little more. The butterflies in your stomach were more prominent now but you didn't care.

Alfred shoved you both into the closet and shut the door quickly behind you.

"Only seven minutes you two!" He yelled.

Feliciano immediately started freaking out.

"Wahh! It's dark in here! No one said it was going to be dark! Please let me out I'm scared of what's in the dark in here!"

You grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug

"Shh Feli it's just me and you in here. I'll protect you I promise." You smile as he calmed down slightly and hugged you back. You gently coaxed him to sit down with you. He moved and laid down so his head was in your lap. You sighed lightly and started running a hand through his hair. This wasn't what you had in mind when you realized you'd be in here for a kissing game, but what had you really thought would happen?

A minute after you start playing with his hair your hand finds a piece that's curlier than the rest and you feel him shiver beneath you as you gently stroke his hair. Curious you begin to play with this one piece of hair more.

"Ne..Neeee…" Feli started to make noises that you weren't sure what meant. You decided to just pull the hair a little one more time and then be done. Before you can his hands shoot up and grab your face, bringing you down to meet his lips. You squeak in surprise, but he's surprisingly forceful as he kisses you over and over. You let go of his hair and you separate breathless.

"W-What was…" you put a hand to your lips and blush a deep shade of red.

Feliciano sits up and pulls you next to him. He whispers in your ear

"I've always wanted to be brave enough to do that…this curl isa like an arousal point ona me….anda the prettiest girl in the world just played with it and I can hardly even stand it!"

You open your mouth but no words come out. You can tell he's smiling and you know your heart is racing.

He pulls you to him again and kisses you full on the mouth. This time you take only a split second before you kiss back. Your hands go up to his hair and you push yourself closer to him. One of his arms snakes around your waist to hold you to him and the other hand is in your hair.

You part again and he moves his kisses to your jaw, he's gentle and sweet.

"Mia bella…can I be the only one to kiss you?" he asks quietly.

You've never heard him that serious before and you nod.

"I-If I'll be the only one you kiss," you say back with a smile. He pulls back to look at you and he's back to being your Feli again. He's excited and jumpy and he's pressing his lips to yours again and again.

An Italian lover is supposed to be the best after all.

Your hands are in his hair again and you pull at his curl, he moans and you shudder. He presses you closer to him and you move so your legs are around his waist. He moves a hand to the bottom of your shirt as you kiss and you let out a breathless gasp. He takes total advantage and his tongue invades your mouth. You've never been kissed like this before and every action he takes makes you even more light headed. His lips move over to your ear and he nibbles at your lobe and you groan quietly. You're both panting and you don't know how much longer you're going to be able to put up with this without touching more and going further.

"Hey your time is up!" you both hear the voice of Alfred and squint as the light enters the closet. You blush red and Feli smiles that dorky little smile of his.

Antonio is standing there laughing and saying how grown up Feli is getting. And Francis makes some remark about taking your clothes off. Feli gets up and helps you up as well. You quickly try to make yourself look presentable to no avail.

Feli all but drags you out of the closet yelling

"Fratello! Fratello! I kissed (your name)! She's mia ragazza(Girlfriend) now!"

You blush and let him drag you around. You're smiling the rest of the party. Feli keeps you next to him the whole rest of the time. And of course he doesn't let you sleep by yourself.

It had ended up being a pretty great Christmas party after all. And your gift was the boy of your dreams.


	3. France (Francis)

**Chapter two. Song Inspiration Saint-Laurent by Coeur de pirate. It's a french song and it's beautiful. Look it up if you have a minute. R+R also if you have another minute. Hope you like this one. Enjoy =)**

* * *

You hated to watch him like this. Francis was flirting with every girl he could get his eyes on.

Why the hell wasn't he flirting with you? Dammit. You'd been friends with him for the longest time and you thought maybe he just wasn't interested. But Francis was ALWAYS interested. So that wasn't even an option. What was wrong with you?

You sigh and run a hand through your soft hair. You'd worn it down tonight because he'd told you once before that he liked it like that. You knew he was just fooling around like usual, so you just ignored it. You had become really good at ignoring his flirting. You didn't want him to treat you like every other girl he meets.

You wanted him to treat you special because you had been in love with the idiot for the longest time. Stupid. It was stupid. Hoping he'd go for you was stupid.

"Ma belle, (your name)!" he called as he walked over to you with a grin that had your heart melting.

"Francis." You greeted him with a smile as usual.

"Why are you over ere all by yourself?" he asked as he moved a piece of your hair away from your face.

You shrug and blush a little at the contact

"Not really feeling like mingling tonight." You mumble to yourself.

"Nonsense!" He grabs your hand and you blush pink and open your mouth to protest

"Fr-Francis!"

"You are not going to sulk over ere all night. Come!" he winks at you and you know that was an innuendo—which does not help your blush go away at all.

You let him pull you along, but only because you couldn't get rid of the tingling feeling his skin left against yours. Loving him was probably the best and worst thing you'd ever done. You had to watch him in all his failed relationships and you knew that even though it killed you to watch him with another girl, he was at least a little bit happy. And you'd always been there to hold him when he was sad afterwards, and there was always an afterwards. He couldn't keep a steady girlfriend for very long because he just loved to flirt with everyone and girls just didn't like that.

You stayed quietly behind him as he talked with Antonio and Gilbert. The bad touch trio was right in front of you and none of them were hitting on you.

The hell? Why weren't you good enough?

You were starting to feel horrible about this stupid party and decided it was time for you to go home. You quietly slip away from Francis and walk over to the door where your stuff was.

Antonio and Gilbert grab you from behind and you squeal.

"Ah! What the hell?! Get off me!" you exclaim as they drag you back over to where Francis was.

"Nein! You vere just going to valk avay from ze awesome me?" Gilbert put an arm around your shoulder and grinned.

"I was going to head home, and yeah Gil." You pinched his hand and he yelped as he moved his arm.

"I was just going to walk away from the "awesome" you." You bit back at him sarcastically.

"Aw. Senorita don't leave! Francis would be so sad!" Antonio winked at you and you felt the blush come up on your cheeks and you heard all three of them laughing.

"Whatever. I'll stay a few more minutes, but then I really do need to go." You say and they all grin at each other. You glared slighting at all three of them. Antonio is giving you an innocent smile, Gilbert is smirking at you and Francis is grinning at you and gives you a wink.

* * *

For the next two hours you're watching as the bad touch trio each try to hit on the same girl one right after another and watch as all of them strike out. You giggled as Elizaveta smacks Gilbert and Antonio is laughing so hard you think he might die from lack of oxygen. You smile and Francis nudges you from the side

"There's that smile that I love."

You quickly coughed to hide your embarrassment and hid your face with your hair, you heard him chuckle softly and then turn to Antonio who was currently getting beat up by Gilbert for laughing at him. Francis is right there in a second trying to break those two up. You decide now is your best time to leave. You grab your coat and go to walk out the door but there's so much snow blowing everywhere that you know you're not going to be able to leave.

You curse under your breath and go back inside to tell Alfred.

"Al!" you shout and wait for a minute before he runs and almost knocks you over.

"What's up dudette?" he asks with that obnoxious grin of his.

"There's a snow storm outside, I don't think anyone is going to be able to leave here tonight," you say and fold your arms thinking about the fact that you're going to be stuck here with the love of your life all night on Christmas Eve.

'Mental note, avoid the mistletoe' you think bitterly to yourself.

"That's awesome!" Alfred exclaims and runs off to tell everyone that there's enough room for everyone so no worries.

You watch as a few of the others gather around him and they talk a while before he nods excitedly. You can't help but groan. You know that look of his. He's excited and that means something uncomfortable was about to happen.

Francis walks over to you and you lose all train of thought.

"(your name), ma belle, I'm sorry you're stuck here, but on the bright side you're here with moi." He winked at you and you can't help but mutter out

"Yeah. So I can watch you flirt with everyone and treat me just like every other girl. Lucky me."

Francis' eyes widen and you feel yourself blush.

You hadn't meant to say that out loud. You quickly walk away from him in an attempt to escape this awkward situation you'd just put yourself in. You run to the bathroom and lock the door.

You stay there washing your hands and splashing your face for a few minutes…okay more like fifteen minutes. And you were beating yourself up over your stupidity.

When you walked back out into the living room Alfred was immediately in your face.

"Dude! There you are! Quick pick something!" he held up a hat and you blinked a few times in confusion.

"Why?" you ask him

"Because we're playing seven minutes in heaven and it's your turn, man!" he exclaimed and practically shoved the hat into you.

"….." you think it over for a second and then stick your hand into the hat. You rummage around a bit before picking out something. It's a rose pin. A cute one that you swore you'd seen before. Where had you…?

Your heart stops as you realize this is the rose pin you'd given to Francis for his birthday the prior year. You shake your head.

"No. I'm not playing. Just kidding!" you say and go to leave, but Alfred grabs your arm and begins to drag you towards the closet. You struggle and protest but he's a lot stronger than you are.

"Just stay here for a second (your name)! It's only seven minutes with him!" He locks the door from the outside as he goes to get the Frenchman.

You start to breathe heavier than normal and you close your eyes and count to ten to try and calm yourself down. Francis walks into the closet and practically purrs at you.

"Bonjour ma chérie~" he pulls you into a hug as the door is shut behind him.

"SEVEN MINUTES YOU GUYS THAT'S IT! Francis don't defile my closet!" Alfred yells through the door and you blush so red you think your face might burn off.

"So shall we play?" he asks and moves to kiss you. You don't think he's actually going to kiss you so you don't move away in time. You squeak as he presses his soft lips to your own. You melt just a little bit as he holds you closer and slowly starts moving his lips.

It's your own personal piece of heaven. He's paying attention to you. He's kissing you for hell's sakes! You can't help but be elated for a few moments.

But then you come back into reality. And you push him away from you.

"N-No Francis I can't do this with you…" you say and turn away from him.

"Ma belle?" he asks confused "Why ever not?" he pulls you back to him and hugs you from behind gently.

You bite your lip and then let out a sigh. His arms around you is heaven and hell at the same time.

"Because…I love you." You whisper and hold your breath. He seems to still for a moment and then whispers

"Then what's the problem?"

You shudder as you feel his breath on your neck. One of his hands is holding you still and the other has a finger slowly drawing circles on your stomach.

"The problem is that I've loved you for a very long time, and when we leave here you'll go back to treating me like every other girl in the world. I don't want to kiss you and be in heaven and then go right back to being in hell." You say quietly and try your hardest not to give into him.

"I can't get hurt by you like this Francis. I can't." you say and once again go to get out of his hold.

But before you can he spins you around and you look up into his eyes in surprise. He's looking at you with an almost loving look in his eyes.

"I only flirt with those other girls because it makes you jealous. And because they're cute…but mostly to make you jealous. You usually ignore me when I try to flirt with you so I just assumed you weren't interested in moi." He admitted with a huff. As if someone couldn't be interested in him, of all people.

"W-What?" you were completely confused as to why he was telling you this.

"You're so beautiful." He said and leaned down to kiss you again.

"And I promise you'll stay in heaven, why not? Let's try it." He whispers

You don't have anything else to say and pull him down into a kiss by the collar. He's a little shocked by how aggressive you're being, but responds nonetheless, a small smirk on his lips.

He pulled you as close to him as he could and you let out a soft sigh into your kiss. His hands slowly started wandering at the same time that yours did. Your hand slipped up his shirt and you felt your way up his surprisingly solid stomach. He groaned lightly and turned around to push you up against the wall. His lips slide down to your neck and you feel yourself breathing heavily, but can't seem to care. He nips at your neck and licks his way across until he finds a spot that makes you shiver. Then he smirks and bites down lightly, enough to get a reaction out of you.

You gasp and arch into him. His hands move to your thighs and he lifts your legs up to wrap around his waist. You lock your legs around him and feel him all the way against you. Your cheeks are flushed from both embarrassment and arousal. He starts unbuttoning your shirt just as the door is thrown open.

"Time is up!" Alfred yells.

"Francis you bloody pervert! Get off of (your name)!" Arthur yells as he looks into the closet, after blushing of course.

Francis laughed and said "honhonhon but she asked for it."

You smack the side of his head and blush. He puts you down and you try and make yourself look decent. Francis grabs your hand and escorts you to the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the stares of the people and wolf whistles you're both getting as you do so.

"Where are we going Francis?" you ask as you stop. He points up and you blush again.

Mistletoe.

"Now you're mine." He smirks and kisses you again. You smile into the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck. You'd fought so hard for him to be yours and now he was.


	4. England (Arthur)

**England is my favorite, so I really hope you enjoy =). My inspiration for this was the song Today was a Fairy tale by Taylor Swift. Review if you have a minute. **

* * *

This party so far hadn't turned out like you had wanted it to. Francis and Gilbert had taken to teasing you about your glasses and outfit again. You were currently outside trying your hardest not to cry. You were failing. You angrily wiped away the tears in your eyes and let out a sigh.

Why should you care that they were being mean? They teased everyone. Why was it that you were so sensitive?

Worst Christmas party ever.

Alfred had joined in with them and talked about how your hair was a mess today. They probably didn't mean anything by it. They never did. But they always pointed things like that out. The bastards probably thought they were helping you out. You hated it so much.

You were sitting on Alfred's porch, on his bench swing, with your knees tucked up to your chest and a sad look in your eyes.

You heard the door open, but didn't turn to see who it was. They were probably going to tease you about your glasses or how your shoes didn't match. It was always like with your friends. They loved to point out that you weren't perfect.

"(Your name)? Love, are you alright?"

You looked up as Arthur's voice reached you. He walked over and sat down next to you. He smiled sympathetically at you. You blushed slightly and hoped he rode it off as it was cold outside. His accent made you blush every time. It was the cutest thing ever.

"I-I'm fine," you whisper as you tuck your knees closer into your chest.

"Don't listen to them, darling," he said and your eyes opened wide.

"You heard them?" you whispered

"The whole bloody party heard them. They're all incredibly obnoxious." Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes

You feel the tears come to your eyes again, but held them back because Arthur's there with you.

Great.

Now everyone thinks that you're the furthest thing from what you actually were. Next year you were skipping the Christmas party.

"I-I think I'm going to head home," you said quietly and sniffled a little bit.

"They're wrong you know," Arthur said carefully and moved so he was in front of you. He smiles at you and your heart skips a beat.

"I think you look perfect all the time, love. Your glasses are cute and your hair just reflects your personality. You don't need to listen to them, alright?" His expression was almost loving. You adored it when he was like this with you. You two really knew how to argue, but when it came to things like this Arthur always managed to say exactly what you needed to make you feel better. He was a big sweetheart.

"Screw what Alfred and that frog and Gilbert have to say. Stay here with me and we'll have a good time together alright?" he offered his hand to you and you take it with very little hesitation.

"Alright…Thanks Arthur." You smile at him and he smiles right back.

You liked Arthur a lot. You might have actually been in love with him. But he had never even given the slightest hint to you that he might feel the same way back, so you didn't say anything. You didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship by being stupid.

You and he shared some very similar attributes. You were both stubborn and hated to be contradicted. You both loved to have time to just read and relax. You both hated it when Francis was being stupid. You loved tea almost as much as he did.

He was passionate about a lot of things and you shared a lot of those passions. You disagreed on things, but talked it out like civilized people. You loved to talk to him because he was very intelligent and you appreciated that.

Not to mention he was really cute. He got embarrassed easily, so teasing him a little was fun. But you always made sure it wasn't mean teasing.

He led you to the back of Alfred's house and out the back doors. There was a swing set in the backyard and he led you to it. You took a seat and he began pushing you on it.

"I didn't know this was back here!" you said excitedly as he pushed you higher.

"I knew you'd like it." He chuckled and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

You and Arthur stayed outside for what seemed like no time at all. He pushed you on the swings and then joined you on the one next to yours and when you were both done you just sat in the grass together talking.

"What do you mean I'm not good at this?" he asked as you started laughing

"Arthur you've asked me the same question ten times," you giggled at the look on his face "You're not good at coming up with new things to say."

He mumbled something about how he just didn't want to upset you even more so he was being careful and you saw a blush come up on his cheeks. You grinned and nudged his shoulder with yours.

"Oh stop, I'm just kidding!"

He glared at you slightly but can't seem to stop his lips from curving up at the sides. You never truly make him angry. You looked up as something cold touched your cheek.

"Snow?" You held out your hands and watched as the snowflakes fell into them, each one melting as it made contact with your skin.

You smiled brightly and looked up at Arthur who was currently blushing red and trying to look anywhere but at you.

You wondered what you'd done wrong, but were too happy about the snow to care. You absolutely love the snow. You loved rain, too. But there was something special about the snow.

You stood up and grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling him up with you.

"Don't you love the snow, Arthur?" you asked with a happy smile. You tilted your head to the side as he was now blushing ever harder and he gently took his hand out of yours and cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes I suppose I do. It's quite beautiful."

You were blushing now as you realized you'd been holding onto his hand, and he was staring straight at you as he said the word beautiful. You nervously tucked some hair behind your ear.

The snow, his smile, the swings. It was almost too romantic, and you weren't sure you could take anymore. It was dangerously romantic.

"Come on, love." He said suddenly and took your hand in his

"The snow is getting worse by the second, we don't want you freezing out here." He began pulling you inside, a smile on his face and a blush on yours. Your heart was beating so quickly you hoped he couldn't tell.

* * *

Two hours later it was snowing harder than you'd ever seen it snow. You were stuck there now. You sighed lightly and went back to sipping your tea that Arthur made for you. You had avoided Alfred and Francis and Gilbert since you'd been back inside, but Arthur had walked away to go talk to someone and you were alone for the moment.

Today had been so perfect with that Brit. He had succeed in making the worst night ever, the best. You blushed thinking about him and his smile. His blush. His accent. His eyebrows. His hair. Oh dear, his hair. You loved it.

Today was like a fairytale come true.

You were lost in thought when Alfred popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey (your name)!" he yelled as he ran over.

"Ack!" you jumped and almost fell over, soon after that you jumped up and started hitting his arm with your fists.

"Don't sneak up on me like that you idiot!" your heart was racing and he was laughing at your attempt to hurt him.

"If I get a heart attack because you decide to be stupid again I'm going to come back from the dead as a ghost and haunt you!" you all but yell at him

"Calm down dudette." He said with a chuckle and caught your wrists to stop you from hitting him. He released you as you glared at him.

"What do you want?" you snapped at him.

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven! And it's your turn to pick!" He held out a hat to you.

"No way in hell." You say and cross your arms.

"Aww come on, (your name)! It'll be fun! And if you do, then I won't make you do anything else all night. I won't make fun of you when you start reading instead of partying and I won't make you participate." He was pleading with you and you liked what he was offering.

"You let me have the room on the third floor with the fireplace and you've got a deal." You say raising an eyebrow, crossing your arms, and waiting for his response.

He grinned mischievously. You didn't like that grin, or the look in his eyes.

"Deal." He said and held out the hat to you. You took a deep breath and shakily picked something out of it.

You gently pulled your hand back and opened it to see what it was. Your heart stopped for just a second and you blushed. It was a necklace with a little big ben tower attached to the end. You knew exactly who the owner of this was. Alfred laughed and grabbed it from you

"Alright, into the closet you go! I'll go grab Arthur in a second." He pushed you into the closet and closed the door before you could protest.

You nervously tugged at your hair and paced back and forth for a moment. You heard Arthur outside of the door yelling at Alfred to let him go. You were about to open the door when it suddenly flung open and Arthur was unceremoniously shoved into it.

Right into you.

And you both went crashing to the floor.

"Ouch." You heard him mutter as he lifted himself off you.

"Falling for me already, Arthur?" you giggled at your joke, but he didn't laugh with you and you stopped. He looked very serious and you suddenly realized your position with a blush. He was holding himself up with his arms, his hands next to your head. One of his knees was resting on the floor in between your legs. You blushed and tried to look away, but it was difficult as he was right on top of you. Literally.

"You know, I think I am." He said and tilted his head. He was looking into your eyes and then his eyes wandered down to your lips and back up again.

You blushed and went to get out from under him but before you could he pressed his lips to yours. You gripped onto his arms and closed your eyes as you kissed him back. It felt like your entire body was flooding with warmth. He kissed you gently at first, but it slowly got passionate. He lowered his chest down to yours and you whimpered slightly from the feeling of him against you.

He froze and you held your breath as he pulled back breathlessly. He all but growled

"If you make any more sounds like that I don't think that I'm going to be able to let them come in here, because I won't be done with you for a while yet," his voice was husky and you felt the blush on your cheeks brighten.

"S-Sorry…I've just w-wanted to kiss you like that for a very long time." You said quietly. You'd never seen him so assertive before. His pirate side was said to kick in when in situations like this, and while he was still trying to be a gentleman you kind of liked him like this.

His lips went back to yours and he kissed you again. You brought your hands up to go through his hair. You gripped his hair tightly as his mouth left yours and trailed down to your neck and collarbone. You struggled not to make any more sounds. A slight moan came from your throat as he bit down on a soft spot on your neck. He chuckled and you decided it was time to retaliate. You moved your hands down to the bottom of his shirt and slowly moved them up to feel his muscles, you liked how they twitched beneath your touch. He was panting now against your throat. His forehead was resting just above your collarbone. He was just as affected by your touch as you were by his. He lifted his head up and looked into your eyes.

"(Y-Your name), I don't think I need to tell you how much I've wanted this, but just in case you're not sure," he moved his hands to the sides of your face and kissed you again, softly.

"I think I'm in love with you." He said against your lips and you smiled. He moved his nose gently against yours in a loving, intimate way.

"I think I'm in love with you, too Arthur." You whispered to him and smiled as you voiced your feelings.

He kissed you harder at this. His hands went to run down your sides and he began to slowly lift your shirt up from the sides. He was going far too slowly and you groaned a little.

Before he could take it off the door was opened.

"Get some! Way to go (your name)!" Alfred was standing there laughing obnoxiously.

You blushed intensely and Arthur got up to glare at Alfred and yell at him about being polite. You adjusted your glasses and hair and clothes to try and make yourself look more presentable. You grinned as you saw how out of whack Arthur's appearance was.

"Hey, (your name), Arthur already asked for that room you wanted. But you're okay with sharing, right?" Alfred asked with a wink. You blushed and Arthur grabbed your hand. He began to pull you towards the stairs.

"Arthur?"

You followed behind him, struggling to keep up because he was moving rather quickly.

"Yes, love?" he asked nonchalantly as he walked up to the third floor, you in tow.

"Where are we going?" you asked, but you already had some idea.

You reached the bedroom and he opened the door and pulled you in. He pushed you up against the now closed door and leaned in to whisper in your ear. You shuddered in anticipation.

"To finish what we started."


	5. Romano (Lovino)

**Inspiration for this is the song "Everybody's got somebody but me" by Hunter Hayes. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review if you have a minute. **

* * *

You looked around and sighed again. You thought this was going to be so much more fun. You were sitting all alone in the corner of the room trying to decide what the best way to leave, without being noticed, was. The only reason you were still here was because Alfred had threatened to come and get you––and drag you back––if you did. You didn't want to be embarrassed like that again. He'd done it once before so you knew he was serious. You let your head fall back against the wall and lamented your life.

It was Christmas Eve and you were sitting all alone at a party. You weren't having any fun and you really just wanted to go home. Alfred had told you this was going to be a great party. The bastard.

You stuck your headphones back in your ears and turned them up as loud as you could. You looked around at the people you were with. Ludwig was sitting on the couch, looking annoyed, with Feliciano right next to him. Alfred and Arthur were standing together having an argument about something idiotic. The bad touch trio were standing next to Roderich and Elizaveta and all three of them were hitting on Elizaveta and Roderich looked pissed. Kiku and Yao were sitting together in what looked like a very comfortable silence. Ivan was sitting in a chair and the Baltics were standing around him and for once looked like they were enjoying themselves. Even Matthew looked like he was having a good time. His bear looked happy for hell's sakes.

Suck.

Why were you the only one who wasn't having a good time? You closed your eyes and sighed as you realized that everyone had someone to be with except for you. You felt a sudden wave of loneliness. You missed having someone to be around. You missed your best friend and the horrible thing was he was at this stupid party and you had to avoid him because he broke your stupid heart. You shook your head to clear it of those feelings. That stupid Italian wasn't going to ruin this night even more for you. No way,

You decided that you were going to stay until your playlist was over. So you patiently listened to all ten songs and once it was over you put your iPod back in your pocket and stood up. You stretched and let out a breath. The door seemed so far away as you picked up your bag and headed towards it.

Before you could get to the door you looked out the window and had to fight the urge to cry. It was snowing.

Snowing so hard you weren't going to be able to leave. There was at least four feet already on the floor and there was more falling.

"Dammit." you mutter under your breath.

You opened the door and walked over to your car to see if there was anyway you could get out of there. You were cursing to yourself as you figured out there was no way to get out of the driveway. It was cold and for every step you took you cursed because your pants were getting more and more snow on them. You walked back into the house and slammed the door. No one even seemed to notice. You were cursing again under your breath. You looked behind you and froze momentarily. Lovino was right there. He was scowling at something Antonio was saying. You didn't want him to see you so you made a run for it. You weren't going to let him see you here. Well damn, now the rest of the time you were here you would be hiding.

* * *

You were sitting behind the couch, headphones in, thinking about Lovi. You'd been the one to break it off with him. He was a huge flirt with other girls and you got jealous really easily. He had this philosophy that he could look and flirt and as long he didn't touch it was fine. You couldn't take that. And you'd called him out on it, but all he'd said was that you were just being a bitch, and just brushed it off because he didn't think you were serious. That's when you really yelled at him and called him some horrible things and you may have thrown something large and metal at his head.

But you missed him. You wished you could tell him that. You missed his mouth against yours. That little smile he'd give you right before he'd hug you. You missed having him yell at people who did anything wrong to you. You missed your banter back and forth. You wanted to go back to being best friends. You wished you could go back to being together.

But you couldn't bring it up. He'd either reject you and you didn't know if you could handle that. Or he would never let you live it down and tease you about it for the rest of forever. You didn't like either of those options.

You felt like everyone at this stupid party was mocking you. They all had someone to be with. Someone to be having a good time with. They all had a friend or a lover or a sibling. You wished you had Lovi.

You could feel someone looking at you and turned around slowly. You didn't see anyone so, confused, you turned back around. You thought someone was there, but maybe not.

After about an hour and a half you finally stood up to go get something to drink. You make it to the drink table and grab a bottle of water. You turn around and just about bump into Antonio.

"Woah, ever heard of personal space? Idiot." You mutter the insult at the end as you open your drink.

"Don't be like that chica! You know you want me in your personal space." Antonio laughed and smiled at you. You kept a steady gaze that said you weren't in the mood for his games.

"What do you want Antonio?" you asked in an irked tone of voice

"Alright I see you're not in a great mood. So I'll just tell you. We're playing a game of seven minutes in heaven and it's your turn." he smiled a little and you glared at him with all your might.

"Hell no." you go to turn away, but he gently touched your arm. You grabbed his hand forcefully and threw it away from you.

"Ow! Come on (your name) it's just one game!" he was pouting now and rubbing his now injured hand.

"I'd rather have to sped the rest of the night sitting next to Francis and Arthur while they argue." you say and attempt once more to walk away, but he stops you with one sentence.

"If you don't then I'm going to tell Lovi you're here."

You clench your hands into fists and turn to look at him again.

His smile says innocent but his eyes say devious.

"I don't want to play and if you tell Lovi I'm here I will throw you out that window." you glare again and he just chuckles.

"Come on (Your name), mi amiga. Just one game. Plus if Lovi finds out you're here he won't leave you alone and you know it. He doesn't like anyone else here so sticking with you is exactly what he'll do. Are you really willing to make this party that awkward? Especially when we're stuck here for at least one more day?"

You take a deep breath and turn to face him all the way

"I will play once. If you threaten me again, Antonio, you will regret it." he gulps as you grab the hat from him and grab the first thing your hand touches. It's a tomato. Who is stupid enough to stick an entire tomato in there? An idiot that's who.

"Alright then to the closet you go!" he seemed a bit more nervous this time. He knew that when you were angry that you didn't usually go back on your threats.

You walk to the closet at the end of the hall and stalk into it. Antonio was saying that he'd be back in a minute and you slammed the door shut before he could finish his sentence. You went to the back wall and leaned up against it. You hated Antonio for this.

You waited for a few minutes and froze when you heard the Italian accent outside the door. No. This was not happening. Lovino is who you had to be stuck in the closet with? You were going to kill Antonio.

Lovino was tossed into the closet and before he even looked around to see who was in there with him, he was pounding on the back of the door.

"You damn Spaniard let me out of here!"

He cursed a bunch in Italian and, finally, turned around. He sees you and he seems to freeze as well. You both hear Antonio yell from the other side of the door

"Seven minutes you two! No deaths, si?"

Lovino slammed his fist on the door telling the Spaniard to get the hell away before he broke it down and came after him to kill him. After a few seconds of a very tangibly awkward silence he broke it.

"I... didn't know you were here." his voice sounded strained and quiet.

You looked down and folded your arms. No use lying to him. He could always tell when you were anyways.

"I was avoiding you." You say quietly and try to hide into the wall. He stands there for a second before walking over and leaning against the wall next to you.

"Idiot. I know. I've been watching you."

"Stalker."

You look over to the side of you and see he's cracked a smile. You two could always make each other smile. It was like you were meant for each other.

"Why were you avoiding me? I mean you're the idiot that broke it off with me. Not the other way around."

You scowl and shrug

"Don't be mean Lovi."

"Tch."

He stops talking and you sneak a glance over at him.

"Why were you watching me? You could have come and talked to me."

"Si. But I didn't want to look like a sad son of bitch who's talking to his ex because he misses her." he muttered to himself but you heard him.

He seemed to blush in frustration

"You're likea some sort of witch getting me to admit stuff like this. You bastard..."

You feel your heart start beating faster. Did he just? Really?

You turned to fully see him and he's looking at the floor with a glare. He scoffs and gets away from the wall.

"But that doesn't matter does it? As I recall I'm a selfish bastard who you didn't ever want to see again."

You look down as you remember the day you broke up with him. That's exactly what you had told him. He goes to walk away but you gently touch his arm and he stops.

"Don't touch me..." he said and began to walk away again

"Wait...Lovi I didn't... I mean I don't...just..." you let out a breath of exasperation and closed your eyes. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't you just tell him what you were thinking. He turned to look at you and you start trying to talk again.

"I-I.." you get cut off as he presses his mouth to yours. You melted into him immediately and thanked whichever God was looking out for you that Lovino knew what you were thinking, even when you didn't.

You moved your hands up his arms to his neck and pulled him closer as you deepened the kiss. His mouth is moving against yours in a way that told you he's been missing you as much as you'd been missing him. He pulled back as you both needed to breathe.

"(Your name)?" for just a moment he let you hear the vulnerability in his voice.

"I miss you, too." you admitted quietly and closed your eyes. For that moment you just enjoyed being in his arms. You feel him move against you and listen to his uneven breathing as he rests his forehead against yours and pulls you closer to him. He presses you back until you're against the wall and your heart beats faster. You feel yourself blush but you know he can't see it.

"I promise I'll be better if we give this another shot. If you promise not to be an idiot and break it off again after I make one mistake. " he whispered against your lips

"You're an ass, you know that? But I promise I'll try to not be a bitch again."

He chuckled and brought his lips to yours again.

"Then let's get back to this game shall we?"

You grinned and pulled him into another kiss. You weren't going to let him go again this time. You'd just have to deal with the flirting. You were so happy that he was here in your arms you felt like crying.

He pressed up against you and you groaned a little into the kiss. You buried your hands in his hair and he moved his kissing to your neck. He feels you shiver against him and smirks into your skin. He bites down and you let out a moan. You're breathing hard as you press his head closer to you telling him, in a nonverbal way, to not stop what he's doing. You feel the lust spiraling through you like a tornado. He hasn't forgotten for a second how to pleasure you. You move your hands to the bottom of his shirt and move them up to feel his skin against yours. His muscles contract at the feeling of your cold hands on them. All the while he's moving his mouth all over your neck and face, getting reunited with you just like you are with him.

Removing one hand from his shirt you move to his hair once more and tug at his curl. He groans and it's your turn to smirk. He presses harder into you and you lift his shirt off of him in one fluid motion. He quickly returns the favor and you blush harder as his eyes move up and down your body like he'd never seen anything as beautiful as you.

"Are...A-ahhh are we doing this?" you ask after he kisses you again and moves down to your collarbone.

"Si those bastards are going to have to find another closet because this one is occupied." he made a show of walking over to the door and locking it from the inside with a click. He came back to you and you smiled at him brightly. He smirked back and wrapped his arms all the way around you. He pulled you as close to him as he could and kissed you again. You smiled as it got more passionate and you felt his lips curve up into a smile as well. He was kissing you over and over showing you how much he'd missed you.

An Italian lover who was a spitfire and made you feel at home. You had it all right there in your arms.

* * *

Antonio walked over to the door and shuddered when he heard what sounds were happening behind it. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked and he shook his head with a smile. He knew you two just needed a push in the right direction. He may have caused the game to have to be relocated, but he got you and Lovi back together. Now Lovi could shut up about how you were an idiot and how you were stupid for breaking it off with him. Now all he had to deal with was Lovi making out with you all the time. That was preferable. Antonio walked back to Alfred and let him know that they needed to find a different place to play the game. He had a feeling you and Lovi weren't going to be coming out of there for a while.


End file.
